


Facetas

by Helena_Dax



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/pseuds/Helena_Dax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No todo el mundo ve a Neal Caffrey de la misma manera... (Gen con un poco de Neal/Kate).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facetas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Jeff Eastin y a USA Network.

1.-Ellen

A Ellen le gusta pasar tiempo con Danny. Lo conoce desde que nació y se llamaba Neal y lo quiere con locura. Además, alguien tiene que cuidar de él, porque su madre es claramente incapaz de hacerlo y su padre ya no forma parte de sus vidas.

Pero aunque todo fuera bien, Ellen está segura de que seguiría disfrutando de la compañía de Danny porque es la personita más fascinante y entretenida que ha conocido en su vida. A veces tiene la sensación, ayudada por el murmullo constante de las aguas del Mississippi, de que Tom Sawyer se ha convertido en un niño de carne y hueso, porque desde luego puede imaginarse perfectamente a Danny fingiendo su muerte, haciendo chanchullos para conseguir un premio en la escuela dominical, escapando con algún amigo en busca de un tesoro indio y, por supuesto, aceptando un castigo para proteger a la niña que le gusta. 

Ellen cree recordar que en alguna novela posterior Tom se convirtió en un ciudadano honrado y convencional, pero no está tan segura de que ese vaya a ser el destino del pequeño Danny, que a sus once años de edad ya podría tener unos antecedentes dignos de un delincuente veterano: allanamientos varios, robo de exámenes (para un amigo; Danny es tan listo que podrían haberlo adelantado un par de cursos), falsificación de pases de autobuses e incluso fraude, supone Ellen, si contamos aquella vez con seis años en la que cambió las etiquetas de los precios de dos juguetes para que su madre accediera a comprarle el caro pensando que sólo costaba cinco con noventa y nueve. 

Y esas son sólo las cosas de las que se ha enterado. 

Como la antigua policía que es, debería preocuparse más por la tendencia de Danny a ignorar por completo las normas. Unido a su impulsividad y a su extraordinaria inteligencia, que le ayuda normalmente a salir mejor librado de lo que quizás debería, es algo que a la larga puede suponer problemas. Pero las cosas que sucedieron ocho años atrás han cambiado su manera de ver el mundo. No la han amargado ni la han hecho más cínica, pero sí le han enseñado que sus ideas sobre el bien y el mal eran incorrectas, demasiado inocentes. Y Danny, a pesar de todo, no tiene una gota de maldad en el cuerpo. Aún tiene que verlo siendo cruel con alguien. ¿No es eso más importante que las leyes? Leyes creadas y salvaguardadas por políticos y policías que quizás son más corruptos y culpables que los criminales a los que encarcelan.

Por supuesto, cuando se entera de que Danny ha hecho alguna de las suyas le intenta hacer entender por qué está mal, pero precisamente porque el niño rara vez actúa movido por egoísmo y mucho menos por maldad, lo que recibe a cambio es una explicación que a menudo la deja sin palabras. A veces es porque se está aguantando la risa, como cuando le contó que si había forzado la entrada del despacho del director había sido para recuperar el walkman que le habían confiscado a su novia de aquel entonces. _“La pobre estaba llorando y todo, Ellen, ¿qué iba a hacer?_ ”. Otras, porque se está aguantando las lágrimas; Danny se ve obligado a hacer demasiadas cosas sólo para ir sorteando las dificultades que le supone tener una madre que no sabe cuidarlo como es debido.

Además, en el fondo, no cree que pueda cambiarlo. Su cabeza funciona de otra manera, es así de simple. Donde otros ven obstáculos o límites, él ve retos, desafíos. Quizás lo único que puede hacer realmente es asegurarse de que conserva su buen corazón porque entonces, ocurra lo que ocurra en el futuro, siempre será su Danny, su Neal.

Ellen lo visita a menudo, lo lleva en coche a casa de sus amigos, le prepara sus platos favoritos si se pasa por allí a cenar. Y sin duda, controla que tenga dinero suficiente comprarse un pase de autobús. Pero aun así se sorprende cuando descuelga el teléfono una tarde de sábado y oye su voz.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Danny? Te has equivocado de número, cariño, soy Ellen.

-Por fin contestas –continúa, haciendo que Ellen frunza el ceño con confusión-. Escucha, no te preocupes, pero estoy en el hospital, en el universitario. Me he caído haciendo el tonto y me he roto una costilla. 

-¿Qué? –exclama, alarmada-. Danny, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿De verdad estás en el hospital?

-Sí. Llevo aquí dos horas. Te estaba llamando, pero como no parabas de comunicar…

Ellen lo entiende por fin y tiene que cerrar los ojos un momento. 

-Iré a tu casa a avisarla.

-No, no hace falta. –Ellen se da cuenta de lo dolido que debe de estar con su madre-. Vamos, ven…

-Cariño, no puedo ir yo. Hace falta firmar papeles para que te den el alta.

-No te preocupes por eso –le dice, como si lo tuviera todo absolutamente bajo control-. Te espero, mamá; no tardes.

Veinte minutos después Ellen se reúne con Danny, que está hablando amistosamente con una enfermera. Si lleva un vendaje bajo la camiseta, Ellen no puede verlo, pero si distingue la moradura en su mandíbula.

-Danny…

Él sonríe, aunque en sus ojos hay una advertencia; le está recordando que debe seguirle el juego.

-Mamá…

Ellen lo besa, lo abraza cuidadosamente.

-Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Se pondrá bien –dice la enfermera, una chica jovencita de cabello a lo afro, mirándolo con afecto. Luego le da a Ellen un bote de analgésicos-. Tiene una fisura en las costillas. Debe guardar reposo dos días y tomarse uno de estos cada ocho horas durante los cinco próximos días. Pida cita con su pediatra para la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido.

-Si firma aquí, señora Brooks -dice, mientras le señala unos papeles y un boli-. Danny ha rellenado el resto, decía que se sabía los datos.

-Sí, es muy inteligente –replica Ellen, sonriendo como la madre orgullosa que se supone que es para ocultar su nerviosismo. ¿Cómo se supone que va a falsificar la firma? 

-Oh, vaya, creo que me he dejado mi reloj en el box –exclama el niño entonces, mirándose la muñeca desnuda-. Espera, mamá…

Se aleja dos pasos, pero la enfermera se adelanta.

-No, tranquilo, ya te lo busco yo. Reposo, ¿recuerdas?

Danny le dedica su mejor sonrisa y ella se va a buscarlo. En cuanto la enfermera les da la espalda, Danny agarra el boli sobre la mesa, cruza una mirada con Ellen y firma los papeles con una seguridad y rapidez que únicamente da la práctica. Ellen le echa un vistazo: está perfecta. No le sorprende. La verdad es que no le sorprende.

-Danny… -dice, más con desaliento que con exasperación.

Pero su compasión es recibida con una mirada huraña y un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

-No pasa nada. –Y pretende que la falsificación es el problema-. Mira, sólo la uso en emergencias, ¿vale? Ella lo sabe y no le importa.

La enfermera regresa segundos después con el reloj –Danny lo había dejado allí adrede, comprende Ellen, impresionada- y pronto se encuentran en el coche, regresando a casa. El niño está serio, aunque Ellen no sabe si es por el dolor de los golpes o por otro tipo de dolor, mucho peor. Lo que tiene bastante claro es que la marca que lleva en la cara es un puñetazo.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que te ha pasado de verdad? ¿Estabas en los billares?

-Ya te lo he dicho, me he caído en la calle. 

Ahora es Ellen quien niega con la cabeza.

-No, Danny. No me contestes si no quieres, pero no me mientas a la cara.

Danny le lanza una mirada rápida de reojo y luego se queda en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla. Ellen se pregunta qué le habrá pasado, pero sobre todo no para de darle vueltas al hecho de que es ella la que ha tenido que ir a recoger al niño al hospital. Esa es la raíz del asunto. Y la idea de dejarlo esa noche en casa de su madre, donde es muy probable que no reciba más que un vago “pobrecito” y una palmadita en la cabeza antes de quedarse solo de nuevo, le da dolor de estómago. 

-¿Quieres quedarte a pasar la noche en mi casa? –Danny parece sorprendido-. Podemos llamar a tu madre desde allí.

No dice “no creo que le importe” porque sería demasiado cruel en esas circunstancias, pero no hace falta, es algo que saben los dos.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. No estoy enfadada contigo, Danny. Lo único que pasa es que no quiero que me sueltes esas mentiras. No hace falta.

-Pero si te lo digo, puede que sí te enfades conmigo –señala.

Ellen sigue un impulso y aparca el coche a un lado. Danny la mira inquisitivamente.

-Vamos a hacer un trato. A partir de hoy, tú y yo no vamos a mentirnos nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos callarnos cosas, desviar el tema… Incluso dar la sensación de que estamos contestando algo cuando en realidad no lo estamos haciendo –añade, porque está el asunto del padre de Danny y ella va a necesitar cierto margen de maniobra si quiere mantener su parte del trato-. Pero nada de mentiras directas. Y te prometo que me cuentes lo que me cuentes, siempre estaré de tu parte. Que siempre que me necesites, podrás contar conmigo. Para lo que sea. ¿Te parece bien?

Danny es todo ojos en ese momento, grandes, azules y brillantes, y cuando asiente y empieza a parpadear furiosamente para que no se le caigan las lágrimas, a Ellen también se le pone un nudo en la garganta. Quiere abrazarlo, pero en el último momento recuerda la fisura en sus costillas, así que sólo le pone la mano en la parte del rostro que no tiene magullada y le besa en el pelo. Danny reposa un par de segundos la cabeza en su hombro y luego se gira hacia la ventanilla, todavía parpadeando como un loco.

Privacidad, piensa, y pone el coche en marcha de nuevo. Sabe que básicamente ha accedido a ser más o menos su cómplice y casi le sorprende lo poco que le importa. Al fin y al cabo, de eso se trata, de demostrarle que hay alguien que tiene una fe absoluta en él, que haría cualquier cosa por él. Es lo único que puede protegerle de un padre ausente, una madre distante y un secreto desagradable pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

-Ha sido culpa mía en realidad –dice Danny, cuando ya están llegando. Ellen siente una grata sensación de triunfo y alivio-. Estaba jugando a las cartas con unos mayores del instituto y me he pasado de listo. Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado.

Y asiente vagamente, como pensando para sí mismo que ese es un error que no piensa volver a cometer en el futuro. Ellen se da cuenta de que está hablando de los golpes que ha recibido de la misma manera que un niño más convencional podría haber hablado de los golpes que le dio un contrario durante un partido de fútbol. Cosas del juego, sin rencores. Y por supuesto, volverá a intentarlo, porque no puede resistirlo, y probablemente la próxima vez le saldrá mejor. 

Puro Danny cien por cien. Sí, seguro que un sermón trillado sobre los peligros del juego tendría un gran efecto sobre su joven e impresionable cerebro.

-No deberías hacer trampas, pero si las haces, desde luego, asegúrate de hacerlas bien. –Danny suelta un resoplido de risa-. Escucha, ahora en serio, ¿vas a tener más problemas con esos chicos?

-No creo –dice, bastante convencido-. Ya me han pegado y me han quitado el dinero, deberían de haberse quedado satisfechos.

Ni se molesta en preguntarle si quiere denunciarlos, sabe la respuesta. Sí le pregunta por el dinero, pero Danny le contesta que la mayoría de lo que le han quitado era de ellos en un primer lugar, así que no ha perdido demasiado. Tras asegurarse de que tiene de sobra en caso de que necesite usar el autobús o comprarse el almuerzo, deja el tema. Ya han llegado y tiene otras prioridades.

-De acuerdo –dice, abriendo la puerta de casa. No es muy grande, pero le gusta estar tan cerca del río y además tiene una habitación extra para cuando Danny se queda a dormir-. Túmbate en el sofá y ve pensando qué quieres para cenar. Yo llamaré a tu madre, a ver si ya puedo hacerme con ella. 

Danny le dirige una mirada de agradecimiento y camina hacia el sofá con aire envarado, sin rastro de su elasticidad habitual. 

-Tendrías que tener un hijo, Ellen. Serías una madre genial.

Ellen le sonríe, conmovida, aunque Danny está aún de espaldas y no puede verla. En lo que a ella respecta, ya tiene uno.

 

2.-Kate

La carta de Neal tiene matasellos de Mónaco.

Kate la guarda en su bolso mientras hace algunas compras, pero en cuanto regresa a casa cierra la puerta con llave (Mozzie le cae bien, pero prefiere que llame antes de entrar) se sirve una copa de vino y abre la carta con anticipación. Adora las cartas de Neal. Hasta que lo conoció, pensaba que nadie escribía ya de esa manera, que nadie era ya tan romántico.

 

_Hey, Kate,_

_No sé si esta carta llegará antes que yo, pero tenía que escribirte. Hoy me he acercado a Niza; no podía ignorar la oportunidad de disfrutar de nuevo de la colección permanente de Matisse. He pasado una hora frente a_ Tempête à Nice _. Hay tanta furia en ese cuadro. Nada se resiste a la tormenta, incluso las líneas parecen resbalar por la fuerza del viento._

_Antes de irme al museo he desayunado en una pequeña cafetería cercana al paseo marítimo. En una de sus paredes hay un mosaico de una escena de pesca; las barcas regresando a la playa, los pescadores guardando sus redes bajo la luz de la tarde. En el lugar de honor de la cafetería cuelga un timón de madera envejecida, criada entre agua salada._

_La puerta tintinea ligeramente y deja entrar a dos clientes más. Son dos ancianos, un hombre y una mujer. El cabello de ella es blanco, corto y rizado como la espuma del mar. Él lleva una gorra plana, de pequeños cuadraditos azules. Caminan despacito hacia una mesa y él la ayuda a sentarse. Puedo escuchar sus voces, tan frágiles como sus huesos, y me doy cuenta de que están hablando de teatro, de una obra que planean ver esa noche. En un momento de la conversación, ella lo llama viejo tonto y sonríe tiernamente._

_Y pienso en ti, Kate, y en que nosotros podríamos ser algún día como ellos, hablando sobre la próxima exposición de arte a la que queremos asistir. Me imagino que estamos en un museo y cuando ves la cara con la que estoy mirando uno de los cuadros, tú también sonríes y me llamas viejo tonto, y me dices que no podría llegar ni hasta la puerta sin romperme la cadera. Yo te devuelvo la sonrisa y vuelvo a enamorarme de ti otra vez, como me ha pasado cada día desde que te conozco._

La carta continúa unos párrafos más y Kate tiene lágrimas dulces en los ojos cuando la termina. Aún sujetándola, se reclina en el sofá y se deja bañar en la oleada de amor, ternura y añoranza que le han despertado sus palabras. A veces piensa que podría resistirse a sus ojos azules y a sus abdominales, pero ¿a su manera de quererla? ¿Al modo de mirarla como si fuera el centro de su vida?

No.

No, en los pocos instantes de duda, cuando se pregunta cómo ha podido acabar como novia y cómplice de un ladrón, falsificador y estafador, cuando se pregunta si realmente puede fiarse de él, basta un beso de Neal, una sonrisa, uno de sus detalles, para saber la respuesta. Entonces puede encontrar fácilmente mil razones para amarlo, desde su pasión por la vida y la belleza hasta sus principios inflexibles a la hora de ejecutar algún golpe, pasando por su increíble talento, que a veces la deja sin respiración. Ella es inteligente, pero nunca podría hacer las cosas que él hace. Al contrario que Neal, que sepa pintar una reproducción perfecta de un cuadro si le dan un poco de tiempo o que sea una experta en el Renacimiento italiano no quiere decir que también pueda abrir cualquier caja fuerte del mercado, falsificar una escultura, destilar alcohol o hablar swahili con fluidez después de sólo tres semanas en Tanzania. 

Kate supone que también se siente atraída por el misterio que le rodea. En ocasiones, cuando quiere, Neal puede parecer un tipo sociable, abierto, sin nada que ocultar. Kate lleva ya año y medio con él y lo único que él le ha contado de su pasado es que se crió en St Louis, no tiene relación con su familia y se fue de casa en cuanto cumplió los dieciocho años, antes de graduarse siquiera en el instituto. Sin embargo, ella ha deducido por sí misma que tuvo que haber alguien durante su infancia, alguien que estuvo ahí para él porque Neal no sería capaz de amar como ama si nadie le hubiera enseñado a hacerlo. 

Neal es ternura y pasión y peligro. Es el chico que le lleva el desayuno a la cama, perfecto en cada detalle –el café como le gusta, el pequeño y delicado jarrón con una flor-, y también el que le enseña a abrir cerraduras. El que una noche dibuja arabescos en su piel con un pincel y tinta, el que la da la mano para ayudarla a colarse por la ventana de un museo, el que la consuela sin reírse demasiado de ella cada vez que ve Titanic y acaba llorando. 

Kate está en la cocina, terminando el almuerzo, cuando oye el ruido de una llave girando en la cerradura. No espera a Neal hasta el día siguiente, pero si fuera Mozzie no estaría usando la llave, sino una de sus ganzúas. Kate sonríe y va hacia la puerta y llega a tiempo de ver entrar a Neal, cargado con una maleta e igual de sonriente que ella.

-¡Neal! –exclama, yendo a abrazarlo-. ¡Creía que no vendrías hasta mañana!

Él la envuelve entre sus brazos.

-Te echaba de menos –murmura, antes de tomar su cara entre las manos y besarla. Sus labios son suaves y su lengua, apenas una insinuación. Sólo eso y Kate ya se siente lista para recibirlo; casi le avergonzaría si el cuerpo de Neal no estuviera traicionando su propio deseo. 

-¿Ha ido todo bien? –Su actitud indica que sí, pero al menos necesita confirmación.

Neal sonríe, con ese toque pagado de sí mismo que tiene a veces, y aprovecha para dejar en el suelo la bolsa que lleva con una correa cruzada sobre su pecho.

-Ciento cincuenta y cinco mil dólares bien. –Desvía la mirada-. ¿Estabas almorzando?

-Ya había terminado –contesta, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos sólo porque puede, porque ya ha regresado.

Neal vuelve a besarla y su lengua es esta vez más que una promesa, pero después del largo viaje quiere darse una ducha primero. Aún va vestido como el play-boy estadounidense aficionado al backgammon que se supone que es, con una camisa de seda blanca, unos pantalones hechos a medida, el pelo completamente engominado y echado hacia atrás. Cuando sale de la ducha, sin embargo, es Neal de nuevo; lleva simplemente unos pantalones del pijama, de algodón y el flequillo, aún mojado, algo alborotado. A veces Neal la recorre con los ojos como si no pudiera creer su suerte, pero a ella le sucede lo mismo. Es tan atractivo… No, hermoso como un cuadro de Botticelli. Le encanta su cuerpo, esbelto y con los músculos justos. No es como el de esos grandullones de gimnasio, todo bultos; es el de alguien que piensa que su velocidad y su agilidad pueden ser algún día la diferencia entre la cárcel y la libertad.

Cuando Neal llega al sofá donde está ella no se sienta a su lado, sino que le tiende la mano a modo de invitación. Nada podría haberle impedido aceptarla.

Neal la desnuda entre besos y caricias. Es un amante considerado, desinhibido, con un toque imprevisible. Con él, Kate tiene tantas posibilidades de ser seducida a la luz de las velas como de despertarse con la cabeza de Neal entre sus piernas y cuando ella tiene ganas de tomar la iniciativa, él se deja hacer sin ningún problema. Y hay días como aquel en el que se buscan con urgencia, con ansiedad, días en los que no puede esperar a tenerlo dentro. Cuando él entra en ella, Kate deja escapar un largo gemido y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta. Neal la besa allí, murmura algo que suena a francés y Kate siente que pierde la noción del tiempo mientras él se mueve rítmicamente sobre ella. No es sólo deseo y placer: es esa sensación en el pecho, cálida y abrumadora, que le hace creer que serán felices eternamente. Y esa sensación se mantiene después, cuando yacen abrazados, recuperando el aliento y los dedos fuertes y precisos de Neal dibujan caricias cansadas sobre su vientre.

-He traído vino –dice él, al cabo de unos minutos.

Ella le observa desde la cama mientras Neal va a sacar el vino de la maleta, que aún no han deshecho, y vuelve con una de las botellas y dos copas. Es un Bordeaux exquisito, que parece besar el interior de su garganta al beberlo. Neal le cuenta que ganó las botellas en su última noche en Mónaco, en una partida de poker informal, fuera del casino; se siente particularmente orgulloso de haber desplumado a un archiduque. Le habla de un tal Keller, al que ha conocido durante las Finales y que se dedica más o menos a lo mismo que ellos. No es fácil que Neal quiera confraternizar con alguien del negocio, pero al parecer le ha impresionado su talento al ajedrez.

-Creo que es mejor que Mozzie –confiesa-. Pero no le digas a Mozz que he dicho eso.

Kate se lo promete, sonriendo, y Neal sigue hablándole del campeonato, del Gran Casino, en toda la gente rica y en muchos casos, demasiado confiada, que ha conocido. Le comenta con entusiasmo que cree que deberían irse a vivir a Italia; los tres, hasta Mozzie. Y poco a poco, sus caricias casuales se van volviendo más intencionadas y su mirada, más intensa. Kate sabe que Neal pronto estará haciéndole el amor de nuevo, sólo que esta vez se tomará su tiempo. Y sonríe otra vez, deseando que la vida pudiera ser así para siempre.

 

3.-Albert

-¿Quién es ese?

Albert mira a Kirov, su nuevo compañero de celda. Ruso, de unos cuarenta años, un tipo grandote y duro. Lo han trasladado desde otra cárcel. No sabe por qué está cumpliendo condena, pero dado que está en máxima seguridad, se lo imagina.

Kirov se ha fijado en Caffrey. Qué novedad. Caffrey está recostado en las gradas del campo de baloncesto, apoyado sobre los codos. Lleva el mismo uniforme naranja que todos, pero él parece un modelo, hay que joderse. Unos metros más lejos, tres julandronas pintadas como monas lo observan y se ríen, tapándose la boca. Y cada vez que Peterson, uno de los que están jugando al baloncesto, mete una canasta observa a Caffrey para ver si reacciona y cae rendido a sus pies.

-Olvídate de él.

El ruso clava la vista en Albert como si no diera crédito a sus oídos. 

-Te he preguntado su nombre –dice, haciendo que suene como una amenaza.

La vida en prisión puede ser terriblemente aburrida, pero es peor cuando hay problemas y los guardias se encabronan y les da por poner avisos que acaban en temporadas de aislamiento y pérdidas de privilegios. Así que aunque Kirov no le cae especialmente bien, decide avisarle.

-Se llama Caffrey, Neal Caffrey. Pero te aconsejo que le dejes tranquilo.

Kirov le dirige una mueca despectiva.

-¿O qué? –Le echa una ojeada codiciosa a Caffrey-. Es un chico bonito, pero no tiene ni media hostia.

Albert suspira para sus adentros. Todos cometieron el mismo error al ver llegar a Caffrey, en realidad. Pensaron que se derrumbaría su primera noche y le romperían el culo antes de su primera semana.

Y sí, Caffrey estaba asustado aquellos días. Trataba de disimularlo, pero podías verlo, si sabías dónde mirar. Y pasaba por las duchas tan rápido que el agua casi no llegaba a tocarlo. Pero…

-¿Ves al latino grandote que lleva esa cruz tatuada en la frente? Martínez. Lleva aquí desde los diecinueve años y de eso hace veinte años. Su familia vive en Chile y es tan pobre que nunca ha podido venir a visitarlo. –Kirov abre la boca para preguntar y a él qué coño le importa eso y Albert sigue hablando rápidamente-. Caffrey le hizo un retrato. Dibuja de puta madre. Le hizo un retrato y Martínez se lo envió a su madre para que pudiera saber qué aspecto tiene ahora, veinte años después de verlo por última vez. Caffrey le hizo el mismo favor a aquel negro de ahí, Ogola. Es de un país africano, no sé cuál. No les cobró, ¿sabes? Y además Caffrey sabe hablar el mismo idioma africano que Ogola. Cuando llevas quince años sin hablar tu idioma real, esas cosas te afectan.

-No me preoc…

-Espera, no he terminado. –Señala a un grupo de blancos entre los que destaca un tipo pelirrojo, con perilla-. Esos son Burton y los suyos. Son los que se encargan de fabricar licor aquí dentro. Era como beber mierda, por cierto. Pero Caffrey tiene experiencia destilando alcohol y un día dejaron que les echara una mano. No voy a decirte que es como tomarte un buen coñac, pero ahora puede beberse. Caffrey no les pidió nada a cambio, que yo sepa. No forma parte del grupo, sólo les echa una mano de vez en cuando. Y todos lo saben.

Kirov frunce el ceño; ya no parece tan convencido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es un hada madrina?

Albert se encoge de hombros.

-Ha hecho retratos para algunos de los guardias también –continúa-. Me han contado que incluso ayudó a uno de los guardias a escribirle una carta de amor a la mujer que le gustaba. 

-Me tomas el pelo.

Esa reacción puede entenderla porque cualquier otro prisionero sería tratado con desprecio universal.

-No es exactamente como piensas. Si tiene que engañarlos, los engaña. Y no creas que les va con el cuento de nada. Pero la mayoría de los guardias piensan que es un preso ejemplar. Les cae muy bien. –Echa una ojeada por el patio-. ¿Ves a ese tipo enorme de ahí? Lo llaman el Yeti, aunque yo no se lo llamaría a la cara. Es medio retrasado o algo así y lo que más le gusta de esta mierda de sitio son los trucos de magia que sabe hacer Caffrey. Ya sabes, juegos de manos. Así que si intentas joder a Caffrey de un modo u otro, media prisión va a ir a joderte a ti. O lo hará el propio Caffrey y no sé qué opción es peor.

Kirov vuelve a mirar a Caffrey con escepticismo, aunque ya no hay ese deseo retorcido que Albert podía distinguir antes en su expresión.

-¿En serio?

-Créeme. Es un chaval con recursos.

Albert puede recordar a dos presos que al principio trataron de ir a por Caffrey, uno para jincárselo y otro para ver si podía chulearlo. El primero apareció en las duchas, medio inconsciente y con las rodillas convertidas en puré; el rumor es que Caffrey le hizo creer que lo había pillado desprevenido cuando en realidad le había preparado una trampa. Que Albert sepa, es realmente la única vez que el chico ha usado la violencia física. El segundo tipo, el que quería sacarle el dinero y tenerlo de recadero, terminó pasando dos meses en aislamiento porque en una inspección sorpresa en las celdas encontraron dos cuchillos de fabricación casera bajo su colchón. Mientras se lo llevaban juraba a gritos que no eran suyos ni los había visto en su vida. Para cuando salió de allí, Burton y los suyos ya miraban a Caffrey con buenos ojos y entre algunos presos corría el rumor de que el Dentista de Detroit prometía severas represalias si alguien le tocaba un solo pelo de la cabeza; el tipo optó por mantenerse alejado de él.

Después de siete años en la cárcel, Albert tiene que admitir que no ha conocido a nadie como Caffrey. Porque no ha hecho todas esas cosas para tener poder dentro de la prisión. O al menos no la clase de poder que la mayoría de internos puede reconocer como tal. Caffrey no va por ahí haciéndose el chulo ni abusando de nadie; al contrario, siempre es educado con todo el mundo. Todo lo que realmente pide a cambio de esos retratos y el licor y dos docenas de pequeños favores más es simplemente que le dejen tranquilo. Cuando se mete en su celda a leer o a dibujar, nadie va a molestarlo. Cuando está pensativo, paseando a solas por el patio, no tiene nada que temer. Simplemente quiere cumplir su condena en paz y es lo que está consiguiendo. Resulta admirable, considerando que es un crío de veintitantos años que cometió un crimen no violento y está cumpliendo condena entre asesinos y violadores. 

Pero es algo más, ¿no? Algo que no sabe si alguien como Kirov podría entenderlo. A la mayoría de ellos, no es la conveniencia ni el miedo a las represalias lo que les detiene; sencillamente, Caffrey les cae bien. Incluso a Albert le cae bien y eso que tiene la sensación de que el chico les está manipulando a todos para despertar esa simpatía. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tiene sus trucos para sobrellevar sus condenas de la mejor manera posible y la de Caffrey no es de las peores.

-En serio, déjalo en paz –finaliza.

Se nota que Kirov no lleva muy bien que le digan lo que puede o no puede hacer, pero Albert tiene la sensación de que ha conseguido convencerlo para que renuncie a sus planes para Caffrey. El ruso se va, mascullando algo que suena a “tampoco está tan bueno”. Lo que te deje dormir mejor por las noches, piensa Albert.  
Unas horas más tarde, mientras se dirigen al comedor para la cena, Caffrey se coloca detrás de él en la fila. 

-Hey, Wilkes, gracias –dice en voz baja.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta, porque en ese momento realmente no sabe de qué le está hablando.

-Te he visto hablando con Kirov. 

-Ah… Ya sabes, cuantos menos problemas, mejor.

Caffrey esboza una sonrisa. 

-Sí, esa es la política más inteligente aquí dentro.

Albert nota ese momento de complicidad, esa sensación de que los dos son presos veteranos que ya están de vuelta de todo y es absolutamente estúpido porque Caffrey sólo ha estado allí dentro dos años y eso no puede ni compararse a los doce años que él ha pasado entre rejas entre su actual condena y la anterior. Saberlo no supone ninguna diferencia, quizás porque allí dentro todos se aferran a cualquier oportunidad de sentirse bien. 

Y eso es exactamente lo que Caffrey les ofrece.

 

4.-Mozzie

_“Hey, Mozz._

_¿Qué tal todo, mon ami? Voy a trabajar como CI del agente Burke durante los próximos cuatro años. Kate ha vuelto a desaparecer y esta es la única manera de poder buscarla. No estoy seguro de que quieras saber nada de mí mientras lleve la tobillera electrónica, pero necesito tu ayuda._

_XOXO_

_Neal”_

Mientras Mozzie lee la nota que ha encontrado en su escondite de Central Park, (ni siquiera le ha dejado una dirección, aunque eso podría interpretarse como un cumplido), a su memoria acuden un montón de recuerdos.

Si se acerca a Neal la primera vez es porque cree haber reconocido su talento, pero su agilidad con las manos es sólo la punta del iceberg. Sólo le hacen falta unas horas para comprender que Neal Caffrey es brillante, casi tanto como él. Puede que esté más verde que la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, pero su potencial es espectacular. Y lo más satisfactorio de todo es que Neal entiende de qué trata la vida que llevan. Entiende que son artistas, artesanos, y que sus trabajos deben ser absolutamente limpios y lo más elegantes posibles. Entiende que incluso maniatar a los guardias de seguridad o encerrarlos en algún cuarto es vulgar y propio de _hoi polloi_. 

Mozzie no es alguien que suela frecuentar a la gente de su oficio cuando no está trabajando, más allá de unas pocas excepciones a las que visita esporádicamente, pero se encuentra pasando cada vez más rato en el piso de Neal. Dejando a un lado unas serias lagunas en literatura y filosofía, indignas de un hombre de su calidad intelectual, Neal es alguien con quien puede hablar de igual a igual prácticamente de cualquier cosa: arte, música, cine, grandes golpes, grandes estafadores. La verdad, Mozzie no recuerda haber mantenido una conversación tan acalorada sobre maestros impresionistas en toda su vida. Y además, cuando le señala a Neal que debería leer más, parece tomárselo como un desafío porque a continuación se dedica a devorar un clásico tras otro, especialmente los que Mozzie le recomienda o le cita. Thoreau, Kerouac, Ginsberg, Sun Tzu. Resulta halagador, de algún modo. Y hablar con él de literatura es tan entrentenido como hablar de todo lo demás. 

(A decir verdad, el día en el que ve a Neal descubriendo a Sócrates se siente un poco como un padre orgulloso).

Están dando una vuelta por Central Park y Neal es todo Kate por aquí y Kate por allá, tanto que Mozzie empieza a preguntarse si llegado el momento, será capaz de darle el golpe final a la estafa que están llevando a cabo. Esa posibilidad le fastidia, pero no tanto como se supone que debería fastidiarle; no como para dejar de trabajar con Neal, si llega a suceder. Si el peor defecto de tu socio es que es un poco blando de corazón… bueno, puede vivir con ello.

Recuerda el día en el que averigua que un ratero de tres al cuarto le ha dado un par de puñetazos a uno de los críos a los que Mozzie ayuda de vez en cuando, uno que sólo tiene ocho años. Neal está delante cuando el niño cuenta finalmente lo que le ha pasado –el tipo le prometió cien dólares si le ayudaba, pero luego no quiso pagarle y le golpeó cuando insistió-, y su expresión, muy parecida a la del propio Mozzie, no necesita palabras. Primero se ocupan del crío; luego, planean. Ocho días después, Neal se le acerca en un bar de mala muerte, entabla conversación con él y lo emborracha hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Cuando lo saca del bar, Mozzie lo está esperando fuera, con un coche que acaba de pedir prestado. Lo llevan hasta el puerto, lo desnudan por completo, echan al agua sus ropas, su documentación y su móvil y después, tal y como han planeado, se cuelan con él en un barco de carga que está a punto de partir hacia Madagascar y lo encierran en uno de los aseos. Después se marchan, abandonándolo allí, y como se han quedado sus llaves, van a su casa y dejan la puerta abierta de par en par en muda invitación para todo el que quiera pasar y llevarse algo. 

La expresión conmocionada de Neal cuando regresa de trabajar con Keller y otro tipo, D’Angelo. Pálido, con los ojos desorbitados. Cuando Kate le da un vaso de whisky, Mozzie se da cuenta de que a Neal le tiemblan las manos. _“Keller lo ha matado. Ha matado a D’Angelo”_. Por lo visto, Keller no es tan legal como les había hecho creer. Mozzie no puede ni imaginar cómo debe sentirse Neal después de haber presenciado aquel asesinato a menos de un metro de distancia, pero sí sabe que pasan semanas hasta que vuelve a ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y que una parte de él no termina de respirar tranquilo hasta entonces.

Mozzie está en casa de Neal, desayunando con él y Kate. En medio de los anuncios clasificados encuentra uno en clave que casi le hace saltar de la silla. Es un mensaje entre espías, está seguro. Cuando le preguntan qué sucede, él les lee el mensaje y les explica que está convencido de que sus padres fueron espías y que cree que detrás de aquella nota podrían encontrarse ellos, tratando de contactar con él. Kate lo mira con condescendencia y le dice que eso no tiene sentido. Duele un poco, aunque ya está acostumbrado a que la gente no le tome en serio cuando habla de ciertas cosas. El señor Jeffries es el único que siempre tuvo fe en su teoría. Hasta ese momento. _“Pues yo creo que sí tiene sentido. Explicaría por qué no pudieron cuidar de él y de dónde ha sacado algunos de sus talentos”_. Neal. Por supuesto. Él también es un niño perdido. Y cuando se entera de que Mozzie se dispone a averiguar lo que se esconde tras ese mensaje, se ofrece a ayudarlo, diciendo que podría ser peligroso. Después de tres días que incluyen mucha vigilancia, un par de cerraduras forzadas y una placa de policía falsa descubren que todo aquel asunto no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con los espías. Resulta un poco deprimente, pero Neal está a su lado para recordarle que eso no significa nada y que si sus padres no se han puesto en contacto con él tiene que ser por una buena razón. 

(Es más o menos entonces cuando Mozzie empieza a llamarlo _“mon frère”_ , a veces).

Aquella ocasión en Inglaterra, ya tras la marcha de Kate, en la que conocen a dos ingleses que están también en el negocio. No son mala gente, pero les gusta presumir y Neal no está pasando precisamente por una etapa modesta y de algún modo que Mozzie aún no puede entender, terminan apostándose cincuenta mil libras a que Neal y él son capaces de colarse en la Royal Ascot, la temporada de carreras a la que suele acudir la Familia Real. Sólo de pensar en las medidas de seguridad, a Mozzie le entran escalofríos, pero es una cuestión de orgullo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, _“conquistar sin riesgo es triunfar sin gloria”_. Así que se ponen manos a la obra y mientras Neal se lanza a la caza de invitados, él estudia los planos del hipódromo, investiga las medidas de seguridad y consigue ayuda de un falsificador local que le recomienda un conocido suyo de Nueva York. Y lo consiguen. Porque son así de buenos. Durante al menos una hora, se codean con lord esto y lady lo otro y beben champán y Neal hasta logra una invitación a la casa de campo de unos condes. Y si luego tienen que salir huyendo de allí… Bueno, eso no lo hace menos glorioso. Ni divertido. Y la expresión de esos dos ingleses cuando les enseñan las fotos que se han hecho allí es más satisfactoria que las cincuenta mil libras que Neal y él se meten en el bolsillo.

La terrible y humillante intoxicación alimentaria que sufrieron en Estambul, una noche de la que han jurado solemnemente no volver a hablar jamás con nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos.

Hasta las pequeñas peleas, cuando Neal corre riesgos innecesarios con el FBI o le echa en cara que haya abierto una de sus botellas de vino buenas, como si no pudieran robar una aún mejor siempre que lo necesiten. O cuando Mozzie le recrimina que su coeficiente intelectual parezca reducirse a la mitad cuando se trata de Kate. Y no siempre es fácil estar al lado de un hombre tan guapo que podría aparecer en la portada de revistas de moda, en particular cuando hay mujeres por medio.

Mozzie recuerda todo eso mientras intenta tomar una decisión. Sabe que Neal va a estar trabajando para el FBI, al menos hasta que encuentre a Kate y, si es lo que ella quiere, puedan huir los dos juntos. Eso quiere decir que será un soplón, que ayudará a atrapar a otros falsificadores, a otros ladrones de arte y de joyas. De hecho, algunos hasta pensarían que esa nota es sólo el cebo para capturar a su primera pieza. En realidad, todas y cada una de las lecciones que ha aprendido desde que vive en la calle le indican que debe alejarse de Neal.

Pero ya ha pasado cuatro años sin él y no le cuesta admitir que lo ha echado de menos. Que añora sus conversaciones regadas con buen vino, su sentido de la aventura, su humor seco, su capacidad de hacer posible lo imposible. Añora lo que pueden hacer juntos, lo que son juntos. Él siempre se tuvo por un lobo solitario, alguien que creía que un estafador no podía tener amigos. Fue Neal quien le demostró que se equivocaba.

Mozzie esboza una sonrisa y sale en su busca.

 

5.-Peter

A veces Peter tiene la sensación de ser la persona que mejor conoce a Neal.

Aprendió muchas cosas sobre él cuando lo perseguía y muchas más aún desde que Neal es su informante. Sabe que contiene las lágrimas parpadeando a toda prisa, y que para desearse suerte en la oficina tiene el hábito de rozar con los dedos el busto de Sócrates de su escritorio. Sabe que odia las armas y nunca las utilizó para cometer delitos, pero su puntería es excelente. Que es capaz de arriesgar su vida hasta extremos casi suicidas. Que se puede poner a veces muy pesado quejándose por tonterías y sin embargo, disimulará todo lo que pueda cuando el dolor, físico o psicológico, sea real. Que es ordenado, limpio como un gato. Que los deportes le interesan bien poco y los únicos que parece haber practicado con asiduidad son cosas como el golf y la esgrima. Que nunca le dirá una mentira directa. Que es mucho más serio de lo que los otros agentes del FBI creerían. Que preferiría ser arrastrado por caballos salvajes a comer en el Burger King. Que excepto matar a una persona inocente, es capaz de cualquier cosa por la gente a la que quiere. Que él se cuenta entre la gente a la que quiere.

Otras veces, Peter tiene la sensación de que no lo conoce en absoluto.

Neal apenas habla de su infancia. Peter no sabe casi nada de aquella etapa de su vida: el asunto de su padre, que fue Ellen quien le crió realmente, no su madre, y que ésta tenía una lámpara de Tiffany’s en casa… Poco más. Sus menciones a su etapa en la cárcel son aún más escasas. Peter supone que no le debió pasar nada realmente grave allí dentro porque nunca ha dado la más mínima señal de estar traumatizado por la experiencia y porque un guardia le comentó una vez que Neal era muy apreciado por los otros presos, pero la verdad es que jamás se ha atrevido a preguntarle a él directamente; tiene miedo de descubrir que aquel guardia se equivocaba. No sabe cómo ha conseguido mantener esa especie de inocencia con todas las cosas que ha hecho y le han pasado. No sabe si cuando termine su condena con el FBI Neal decidirá convertirse en un ciudadano honrado o volverá a las andadas, seguramente espoleado por Mozzie. No sabe hasta qué punto odia realmente la tobillera electrónica. 

Estudiar a Neal es parte de sus obligaciones diarias. Necesita estar un paso por delante de él si quiere impedir que intente algo que le haga terminar muerto o en la cárcel. Tiene que admitir que no siempre lo consigue y da un poco de miedo pensar en la frecuencia con la que Neal logra actuar a sus espaldas considerando que está permanentemente monitorizado por los marshalls y trabajando entre agentes del FBI. 

Sería una completa pena que alguien como Neal, tan brillante e inteligente, tan lleno de posibilidades, terminara sus días en la cárcel. Para Peter, es mucho más que un informante, es un amigo, casi un hijo, a veces. Quiere verlo terminar su condena y empezar una nueva y satisfactoria vida dentro de los confines de la ley. Quiere verlo exponiendo en museos, no robando en ellos. Desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, se ha esforzado por llevarlo al buen camino y en ocasiones, ha llegado a pensar que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Por desgracia, también hay ocasiones en las que se pregunta si, mientras tanto, Neal no estará guiándolo con mayor sutileza hacia el camino contrario. No es que Neal quiera convertirlo en un criminal propiamente dicho, pero sólo porque el significado que Neal le da a esa palabra es muy distinto al del diccionario y las leyes de los Estados Unidos. Neal sólo quiere que no se preocupe por minucias como cerraduras forzadas, allanamiento de moradas y alguna recompensa extra en forma de diamante o cuadro famoso. Nada, tonterías. Y lo peor de todo, es que es una verdad indiscutible que a su lado ha hecho cosas que nunca pensó que haría, ha cruzado límites que nunca pensó que cruzaría. Si siguiera el libro al pie de la letra, tendría que haber detenido a Neal dos docenas de veces ya. Y a Mozzie. Y a él mismo. 

¿Cuánta gente le ha avisado ya de que está perdiendo la objetividad con Neal y va a acabar metiéndose en un lío realmente serio por su culpa?  
Peter no puede evitar inquietarse por esa posibilidad. Al contrario que a Neal, a él sí le preocupan las consecuencias de sus actos. Y al mismo tiempo, hay una pequeña parte de él que le hace sentirse un poco mezquino porque está seguro de que podría acercarse a Neal y decirle que acababa de atracar un banco o estafar a Hacienda diez millones de dólares y después de un momento de sorpresa, Neal simplemente se pondría manos a la obra para protegerlo, para ayudarlo, para sacarlo del país, para lo que fuera. Qué demonios, si le dijera que la única manera de salvarle vida fuera robar la Torre Eiffel, Neal rompería su tobillera electrónica, llamaría a Mozzie y los dos partirían hacia Francia, haciendo planes por el camino sobre el mejor modo de desmantelar y transportar una estructura de hierro de trescientos metros de altura sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Y no es como si él no sintiera ese tirón. No es como si no hubiera arriesgado su carrera por él una y otra vez, como si no hubiera cruzado un océano para encontrarlo y protegerlo. Y no le duele admitir que trabajar sin red, por aterrador que pueda resultar en el momento, le ha hecho sentirse también más vivo, más imparable, de lo que habría creído posible. Pero ese es precisamente el problema, ¿no? Si todo eso no pasara, su integridad como agente del FBI nunca habría estado en peligro.  
Todo esto, de todos modos, es lo último que le preocupa una mañana de septiembre en la que se encuentra atrapado con Neal en una habitación de un edificio que en menos de una hora va a ser demolido. Los criminales a los que iban persiguiendo les han quitado los móviles, nadie sabe que están allí y la puerta, blindada, está bloqueada por el otro lado.

-No es la cerradura –dice Neal-. Han debido poner una cuña o algo al otro lado.

Peter, desesperado, abre la ventana con su mano buena, la que no tiene un par de dedos rotos. Están en un décimo piso y lo peor es que la ventana no da al exterior, sino a una especie de patio interior, así que los operarios encargados de la demolición no podrán verlos aunque Neal y él se asomen y traten de avisarlos. Pinta mal, muy mal, y Peter no puede evitar una oleada de angustia al pensar en Elizabeth, incluso en el propio Neal, mucho más que en sí mismo.

-Neal… -comienza, al ver que se coloca a su lado para asomarse también a la ventana. Quiere decirle que lo siente, que nunca quiso que su trato con el FBI lo condujera a una muerte prematura, pero algo en la expresión de Neal le hace callarse.

-Esta era la única puerta blindada del pasillo, ¿verdad? Puedo ir por la cornisa hasta la siguiente ventana, entrar a la otra habitación, salir por allí y abrirte desde fuera.

La cornisa a la que Neal se refiere tiene treinta centímetros de ancho y la otra ventana está a cinco o seis metros de distancia. Si estuvieran a ras del suelo, sería un paseo inofensivo de dos o tres segundos. A cuarenta metros de altura, es un suicidio. 

-No. Olvídalo.

-Peter, es nuestra única opción.

-Te caerás. ¡Son diez pisos de altura!

-Si no hacemos algo, moriremos igualmente. Puedo hacerlo, Peter. Te aseguro que puedo hacerlo.

No le está pidiendo permiso. La situación es demasiado extrema y ya no son un agente del FBI y su informante, sino simplemente dos hombres a los que podría quedarles menos de una hora de vida.

-Entonces lo haré yo –decide. 

Neal esboza una sonrisa mientras se quita la americana y se deshace la corbata casi del todo.

-No, Peter. Estás herido. Y yo ya he hecho cosas así antes. 

Peter quiere detenerlo, pero una parte de él sabe que Neal tiene razón. Una parte de él confía ciegamente en que será capaz de llegar sano y salvo a la otra ventana, al menos. Puede que Neal sea tan mortal como el resto de los humanos, pero hay algo en él en ciertas ocasiones que induce a pensar lo contrario.

-Neal… -dice, cuando éste ya está a horcajadas sobre la ventana.

Hay mil cosas que desearía decirle, pero el modo en el que Neal lo mira le hace saber que no es necesario. 

-Volveré.

Neal pasa por completo al otro lado de la ventana y, con cuidado, se pone de pie, dándole la espalda al vacío. Peter tiene un nudo en el estómago de puro terror y no puede ni imaginarse cómo debe sentirse él. Después, muy poco a poco, Neal empieza a moverse. Peter quiere mirar y no quiere mirar. Está junto a la ventana; si Neal resbala en esa zona, aún podrá intentar agarrarlo antes de que caiga y se estampe contra el suelo. Pero Neal no cae y al cabo de una eternidad se ha alejado tanto que Peter ya no puede hacer nada por él excepto rezar a cualquier deidad que les esté escuchando. 

Neal va despacio. Tiene la cara girada porque está mirando hacia su objetivo, la ventana de al lado, pero la tensión de su cuerpo y el sudor que le pega la camisa a la espalda revelan su nerviosismo. Un paso tras otro. No se apresura, pero tampoco se detiene en ningún instante, no se queda paralizado por el terror como Peter sabe que le ocurriría a la mayoría de gente en su lugar. Simplemente camina, avanzando unos pocos centímetros cada vez. Peter apenas se acuerda de respirar, ahora mantiene la vista fija en él; es totalmente irracional, pero tiene la terrible certeza de que si deja de mirarlo, Neal se precipitará al vacío.

Al final, llega a la ventana.

Con mucho, mucho cuidado, Neal flexiona las rodillas hasta quedar agachado. Peter se siente como si le estuvieran dando dos docenas de infartos seguidos. Si salen de esta y descubre que se le ha quedado todo el pelo blanco no se sorprenderá ni un poco. 

Neal se envuelve los nudillos de la mano izquierda con su corbata y golpea la ventana. Por un momento terrible, parece que va a perder el equilibrio y a Peter se le escapa un grito de alarma y horror. Pero aguanta. No sabe cómo, pero se mantiene en la repisa y unos segundos después, abre la ventana y se cuela dentro.  
Peter se deja caer en el suelo, las rodillas no le sostienen. Falta por ver si Neal puede abrir la puerta del otro cuarto y desbloquear la blindada, ninguno de los dos está aún a salvo, pero si va a morir, agradece que uno de sus últimos recuerdos no sea la imagen de Neal reventándose contra el suelo. 

-Peter… ¡Peter!

La voz de Neal suena al otro lado de la puerta y Peter se levanta para acercarse a ella.

-¡Neal!

-La otra puerta ni siquiera estaba cerrada. Espera un momento…

Al cabo de medio minuto como mucho, un sonriente Neal aparece ante sus ojos y Peter le da un abrazo breve e intenso.

-Eres un lunático. –La suave risa de Neal le acompaña mientras se separan-. Vámonos de aquí.

Los dos echan a correr hacia las escaleras y las bajan a toda prisa. No tienen muy claro cuánto tiempo les queda antes de que empiece la demolición. Por el camino Peter encuentra una palanca de hierro y la agarra con su mano buena, por si acaso. Tres pisos, dos pisos, un piso, y por fin se encuentran en la planta baja y el edificio aún no se ha derrumbado sobre sus cabezas.

Peter le hace una señal a Neal para que se mantenga en silencio y se acercan a la puerta principal. Al otro lado se distingue la silueta de alguien y por su postura, Peter está seguro de que es uno de los esbirros del tipo que los ha llevado allí. Se ve que ha querido asegurarse de que no se salvaban en el último momento. Pero después de lo que ha hecho Neal para sacarlos de allí, Peter no está dispuesto a que un mafioso de medio pelo les impida salvar la vida. Entonces se prepara, sujetando la palanca de hierro con fuerza, y le hace otro gesto a Neal para que abra la puerta.

El mafioso se sobresalta y echa mano a la pistola, pero Peter es más rápido y le golpea en la cabeza con la palanca, manejándola igual que un bate de béisbol. El tipo se desploma en el suelo como si se hubiera quedado sin huesos en el cuerpo y Peter no sabe si está vivo o muerto; en ese momento, no le importa. Lo que quiere es su móvil y tras rebuscar en su chaqueta, lo encuentra. Sólo después de llamar al FBI y pedir refuerzos y una ambulancia se permite el lujo de comenzar a relajarse. Cuando cuelga, busca a Neal con la mirada y lo encuentra apoyado en la fachada; se está anudando de nuevo la corbata alrededor del cuello y si bien parece un hombre sin ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo, Peter no deja de notar que se ha colocado de manera que no tenga que ver al tipo tirado en el suelo.

-La ayuda ya está en camino.

Neal asiente vagamente.

-¿Cómo va tu mano?

Duele, pero sabe que no es nada que el tiempo, una escayola y algunos antiinflamatorios no puedan arreglar.

-Estaré bien. 

-Al menos ahora tenemos base de sobra para ir a por ellos. –Sonríe un poco-. Un doble intento de asesinato es razón suficiente para una orden de detención, ¿no?  
Peter le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Todavía no sabe qué hacer con Neal. Si es el mejor amigo que va a tener nunca o la causa de su perdición. O ambas cosas a la vez. Pero esas preocupaciones pertenecen a otro momento, cuando no se sienta tan feliz de estar vivo. En esa brillante y fresca mañana de septiembre, Neal y él son sencillamente un equipo. El mejor equipo.

Y pocas cosas pueden superarlo.

Fin.


End file.
